Love You
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RnR please. Fic pertama aku
1. Chapter 1

Hai…Hai…Semuanya ketemu ma aq **Yan-chan **yang cantik *huuu PD-banget* calon autor gaje, abal, OOC, OC, AU de el el pokonya dech.!

Oh.. iya ini fic pertama aq setelah sekian lama join kesini akhirnya dipublish juga ceritanya.

Semoga bias menghibur para readers dan para senpai-senpai sekalian yang udah repot-repot mau baca

**eNjoy**

**Editing Fic**

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **kakek aq, jadi nanti bleach bakalan diwariskan ma Yan *digebuk*

**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Ichiruki ***so pasti*

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T** *gak tau soal itu mah*

**Author : Yanz ichiruki-chan**

**Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje, miss Typo dan banyak lagi  
**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 1**

"KYAAA…"

"ICHIGOOO…"

"KEREN…"

"MY PRINCE..."

Ya. Begitulah suasana yang ada di karakura high school, sekolah yang paling terkenal di jepang, sekolah elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang kaya mengingat biayanya yang begitu bukan berarti semua orang kaya bisa masuk kesana, karena tetap saja mereka harus memenuhi standar nilai yang telah di tentukan. Hanya murid-murid yang berprestasilah yang bisa bersekolah disana.

Saat ini di Karakura High School, terlihat orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat pangeran mereka yang baru saja datang. Seorang lelaki tampan, bertubuh tegap, dan tinggi memiliki rambut orange dan mata musim gugur yang membuat siapa saja orang yang memandangnya seperti terhipnotis olehnya.

Ichigo Kurosaki itulah namanya lelaki yang menjadi idola para wanita khususnya di karakura high school. Selain tampan Ichigo adalah termasuk orang jenius dan yang paling penting dia adalah pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Corp, salah satu perusahan terbesar di jepang, itu yang membuat Ichigo terlihat sempurna apalagi jika mengingat status yang sekarang ini masih single.

Single? Ya. Untuk saat ini dia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih lebih tepatnya belum ada yang bisa merebut hatinya.

Saat ini Sang pangeran sedang berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor dengan malasnya. Tentunya dengan teriakan histeris dan decak kagum dari penggemarnya, Sedangkan Ichigo terlihat tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya dia hanya berjalan dengan ekspresi datar, tanpa membalas sapaan mereka atau memberi senyumannya yang mungkin akan membuat mereka pingsan mendadak. Ya. Memang begitulah sikap Ichigo terhadap orang di sekitarnya selalu dingin tapi itu yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

**SRETT**

Terdengar suara pintu di geser menandakan ada orang yang baru saja masuk

"ICHIGOO…"

**Bruk..**

Ya ternyata Ichigo baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan dengan mudahnya dia menghindar dari serangan makhluk yang akan memeluknya sehingga dia tersungkur dengan muka mencium lantai…

"Ichigo kau kejam! Kenapa sih, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Katanya sambil menangis Bombay. Sedangkan ia terlihat malas menanggapi orang itu dan kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela menopang dagu dan memandang langit yang cerah.

"Sudahlah Keigo berhenti menangis berisik tau!" bentak seseorang pada orang yang bernama Keigo.

"Tatsuki kenapa kau bicara seperti itu aku kan sedang sedih karena Ichigo tidak rindu padaku." katanya sambil suara tangisnya bertambah. Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas melihat temanya yang satu ini, dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Yo Ichigo"sapa Tatsuki.

"Hn"

"Ah pasti seperti biasa diluar berisik saat kau datang?"

"Begitulah"kata Ichigo yang masih memandang keluar jendela, Tatsuki menghela nafas lagi mendengar sahabatnya menjawabnya begitu singkat.

**TENG TONG**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan murid-murid mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing..

"Heh katanya ada murid baru hari ini ya?"

"Ah masa sih cewe atau cowo?"

"Gak tau sich, tapi katanya bakalan di tempatin di kelas kita."

"Ah.. jadi penasaran .! orangnya seperti apa yach?"

"Iya aku juga."

Tak lama kemudian Ukitake-sensei masuk ke kelas

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti yang kalian tau kita kedatangan teman baru. Kau boleh masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." katanya sambil menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk. Sehingga murid-murid yang penasaran melihat kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis dan berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Hening

Itulah yang terjadi didalam kelas meraka hanya memandang gadis yang ada dihadapan mereka . Ichigo yang sejak tadi manatap keluar jendela merasa atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah. Karena penasaran Ichigo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah depan melihat sosok yang telah mengalihkan perhatian semua temannya.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang memperhatikan sosok yang ada didepan kelas. Terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna hitam sebahu, kulitnya yang putih dan memiliki warna mata violet membuat Ichigo sedikit tertegun untuk sejenak.

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki mohon bantuannya." ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum kemudian membungkuk.

"Kuharap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya. Baiklah kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong disana Kuchiki." kata Ukitake-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong

"Terima kasih sensei." kemudian Rukia berjalan ketempat bangku yang kosong, yang sekarang akan menjadi tempat duduknya tepatnya di samping Ichigo yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Melihat itu Rukia hanya memberi senyum manisnya pada Ichigo kemudian duduk disamping Ichigo.

Ichigo yang Melihat Rukia tersenyum padanya langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Cih..pasti sama saja dengan yang lainnya".

Ya ichigo memang slama ini memiliki banyak teman tapi bukan karena dia adalah seorang Ichigo kurosaki melainkan karena dia adalah orang populer, tampan,dan seorang pewaris perusahaan terbesar dijepang.

**TENG TONG**

Bel istirahat yang ditunggupun berbunyi.

"Hei…Kuchiki perkenalkan aku Inoe Orihime." ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang orange.

"Ah.. Hai.. Inoe senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum

"KUCHIKIII".

"Jangan macam-macam Keigo." ancam seorang gadis berambut cepak sambil meninju Keigo yang ingin memeluk Rukia.

"Ah maaf ya Rukia si bodoh itu memang selalu begitu.! Ah kenalkan aku Tatsuki."

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Tatsuki." kata Rukia pada Tatsuki

"Oya. Aku kenalkan teman-teman ku.! Seperti yang kau tau ini Inoe, orang yang sedang asyik dengan handphonenya itu Chizuru."

Chizuru yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

"lalu si bodoh yang tadi mau menyerangmu itu Keigo dan si jeruk yang ada disampingmu itu adalah Ichigo." lanjut Tatsuki memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Rukia.

"Ah..salam kenal semuanya." Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas. Rukia yang bingung melihat Ichigo yang bersikap aneh.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Rukia

"Maaf yach dia memang begitu jangan dipikirkan ya Kuchiki!" kata Inoe dengan lembut

Rukia yang mengerti hanya mengangguk saja.

**~~000~~00~~000**

Tak lama kemudian bel pulang tiba, murid-murid mulai berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan ichigo yang hari ini punya jadwal untuk berlatih basket olahraga kesukaannya.

"Hei jeruk." sapa seorang yang memiliki rambut nanas berwarna merah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan seenaknya." kata Ichigo ketus.

"Heee..terserah aku donk kapten." katanya dengan cengiran khasnya. Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oi Renji, kapten cepat ganti baju kalian lalu kita latihan." seru teman setim Ichigo dari kejauhan. Ya Ichigo adalah kapten di tim basketnya.

"Oya.. kapten katanya ada murid baru masuk kekelasmu?" Tanya Renji pada Ichigo yang sudah berganti baju dan berjalan menuju lapangan untuk berlatih.

"Hn."

"Hah? Jadi benar ada murid baru dikelasmu? Bagaimana menurutmu apakah dia manis?". Tanya Renji lagi dengan antusias.

"Tidak tau." kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Renji yang lagi cengo mendengar jawabannya dari kaptennya.

"Hah.. jeruk masa tidak tau sich.! Oi tunggu aku". Teriak Renji yang sudah ditinggal jauh oleh Ichigo.

**~~000~~00~~000**

Saat ini di lapangan begitu ramai, terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari penonton terutama di kalangan wanita yang memang menjadi dominan disana.

"Ayo Ichigo jangan mau kalah."

"Ichigo semangat."

"Ah.. Ichigo keren sekali jika dia terlihat seperti itu!"

Ya itulah teriakan dari para penonton yang bergema dilapangan. Saat ini tim Ichigo sedang latihan basket yang dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok.

"Wah..wah..Ichigo sepertinya fans girls mu semakin bertambah saja." Seru seseorang sambil menghalangi Ichigo agar tidak mencetak bola ke ring.

"Memangnya aku peduli." Ucap Ichigo dingin dia hanya berkonsentrasi mendrible bola agar tetap barada ditangannya dengan sedikit muslihat Ichigo dapat lolos dari lawan yang dari tadi terus menghalanginya kemudian mencetak gol dengan gaya slam dunk

"Ichigooo."

"Ichi memang keren."

Membuat para cewe yang melihatnya semakin berteriak histeris

"Hah..hah.. seperti biasa kau hebat Ichigo." seru orang yang berhasil dilewati oleh Ichigo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ichigo yang mendapat pujian yang tersenyum datar puas dengan permainannya kemudian berjalan keluar lapangan

**~~000~~00~~000**

Rukia sedang berjalan dengan gontai melewati koridor sekolah, berniat untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya namun langkah Rukia terhenti ketika dia mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari luar. Rukia yang memang sedang berada dilantai 2 bisa melihat dengan mudah apa yang terjadi diluar, saat ini Ichigo sedang bermain basket dan tubuhnya penuh keringat yang membuatnya terlihat berkilau karena cahaya matahari.

"Oh.. ternyata dia sedang dia sedang beraksi pantas saja rame." gumam Rukia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi namun langkahnya terhenti lagi, saat Rukia melihat seorang yang Rukia kenal sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya. Seketika itu Rukia berlari mengejar orang itu tapi orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang diujung koridor.

"Apakah mungkin orang yang ku lihat itu dia?" kata rukia lirih

**~~000~~00~~000**

Rukia sekarang sedang berada dihalaman sekolah duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang membuat dia merasakan sejuknya udar yang berhembus merasakan ketenangan disana.

Entah kenapa rukia sekarang berada disini *jangan Tanya author karena author juga gak tau* duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu

"Apakah mungkin aku bisa menemukannya disini?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menerawang langit kemudian menutup matanya.

Dikoridor sekolah terlihat seorang lelaki sedang berjalan berniat meninggalkan sekolahnya, tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah menyeret tubuhnya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Saat dia tiba dia melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang tidur dibawah pohon.

"Sedang apa dia disini?" Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu dan berjongkok didepannya, lelaki itu memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang ada didepannya. Terkadang angin berhembus membelai wajah gadis itu membuat anak rambut yang nakal bermain diwajah sang gadis, refleks tangan sang lelaki menyingkirkannya kemudian membelai wajah sang gadis.

"Kau gadis yang manis apalagi jika sedang tertidur." Katanya pelan

"..."

"Tapi pasti kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya." katanya masih membelai sang gadis

Gadis yang sejak tadi tertidur merasakan bahwa ada yang menyentuhnya membuat dia membuka mata sang lelaki yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangannya.

Violet bertemu musim gugur.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan dan kemudian

"Kyaaa… a…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kata sang gadis terbata-bata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Cih.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu midget." Seru lelaki itu sambil berdiri

*Tau kan siapa yang suka dipanggil midget* berniat meninggalkan Rukia. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerahnya dari belakang dan memukul kepala lelaki itu, sontak membuat lelaki itu berbalik.

"Aowhh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!". Katanya sedikit berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Rasakan itu Strawberry dan jangan panggil aku MIDGET." Teriak rukia *Strawberry = Ichigo* kemudian menginjak kaki Ichigo dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Aarrhhg.. dasar cebol sialan." Teriak Ichigo pada Rukia sambil memegang kakinya.

"Uwee." Rukia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Ichigo yang melihat itu tambah kesal tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum.

"Huh? menyebalkan sekali strawbbery itu!"

Rukia membalikan badannya menatap gedung sekolahnya yang ada dihadapannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pasti akan, menemukannya disini. Aku akan mencarinya!" Kata Rukia dengan antusias kemudian berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya...

**Bersambung...**

**jadi gimana nich aku udah edit ficnya apakah kalian sdah merasa puas dengan editingnya?**

**minta review-nya yach mohon koreksi fic aku klo ada kesalahan, jadi Yan bisa memperbaikinya. Yan gak masalah dengan Review para senpai yang ngeFlame. Malahan Yan seneng berarti kalain semua bener-bener memperhatikan ficnya.**

**oh...Ya tebak yach siapa lelaki yang dicari Rukia. Kalian bisa Request kok buat pairing tambahan**

**Thank YouThank YouThank YouThank You**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Jangan lupa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nah... Yan-chan udah update nich. Makasih yang udah Review Yan-chan seneng banget. Sorry Buat yang ada yang salah nulis dalam pembentukan cerita membuat anda bingung seklian.**

**OK baless Review**

**Ok kita mulai dari** ichirukiluna **gituloh makasih udah review yachh! makasih klo suka ma ceritanya. nich Yan-chan udah Update.**

**Yang ke-2 dari** Hinya Kuchiki **gak apa-apa kok. Aku seneng banget klo ada yang dikoreksi. Tetep koreksi fic aku yach klo masih ada yang salah! Rukia ya? siapa ya yang dicari? hhmm masih rahasia. Jadi baca terus ya!**

**Yang Ke-3 dari **aya-na rifa'i **makasih. Iya nich Yan-chan Udah Update.**

**Yang ke-4 dari **aRaRaNcHa **masa sih mirip fic punya cha?. Maaf yach klo sama Yan-chan gak maksud mo copy. Klo bisa kasih tahu ya! yang mana fic cha yang Mirip fic ini nanti di bedaain deh klo ceritanya sama! Iya ini chap 1-3 disatuin. Abis pada pendek banget.**

**Yang ke-5 dari** Aizawa Ayumu **Iya makasih. Yan-chan emang suka banget Ichiruki. hhhaaa kenapa yach keigo dan Chizuru bisa masuk aku juga aneh. Aku rasa itu memena keajaiban yang datang sama mereka. Makasih atas sarannya nanti Yan-chan pikirin lagi deh!**

**Yang ke-6 dari** So-Chand 'Luph pLend' **Ya ya ya nanti Yan-chan Masukin mereka. Baca terus ya!**

**Yang ke-7 dari** chappythesmartrabbit **Wahh makasih ini Yan-chan seneng klo kamu suka ficnya. Iya nih gak tau penyakit ichi lagi kumat lagi.**

**Yang ke-8 dari** Riztichimaru **Iya ini Edit soalnya rada gak puas gitu. Liat aja nanti dichapter ini siapa yang dicari rukia hehhee.**

**Yang ke-9 dari** bidam-lovers **Ok nih udah Update**

**Yang terakhir dari **Matsura Akimoro** sorry yach Fa-chan makasih udah koreksi. Yan-chan emang rada lemot klo soal tulis menulis. Maka dari trus baca fic Yan-chan yach dan koreksi lagi. Nach di chapter ini apakah Yan-chan udah memperbaikinya atau belum? Jadi kasih reviewnya Yach!**

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **kakek aq, jadi nanti bleach bakalan diwariskan ma Yan *digebuk*

**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Ichiruki ***so pasti*

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz ichiruki-chan**

**Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, gaje, miss Typo dan banyak lagi**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 2**

Mentari hari ini sepertinya tampak malu-malu menyinari sang bumi. Terlihat sang mentari masih enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi suara burung-burung mulai terdengar. Menyambut pagi yang telah tiba. Membangunkan setiap makhluk yang terlelap tidur.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Onii-chan... Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara gadis dibalik pintu kamar Ichigo, membangunkan Onii-channya.

"Iya... Aku sudah bangun Yuzu!". Seru Ichigo pada adiknya.

"Baiklah. Klo begitu kami tunggu dibawah. Sarapannya sudah siap!" Katanya kemudian meninggalkan kamar Ichigo

Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian duduk diatas kasur king sizenya. Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranya. Kemudian dia turun dari kasurnya, berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanyayang tidak gatal. Setelah mandi Ichigo mengenakan seragamnya. Kemudian turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Onii-chan" Sapa Yuzu.

"Ohayou" Balas Ichigo. Sedangkan adiknya yang satu lagi cuek saja tanpa memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada sang kakak.

Ichigo memiliki 2 adik kembar yaitu Yuzu dan Karin yang tentu memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Yuzu mempunyai sifat yang lembut sedangkan Karin bersifat tomboy dan cuek seperti Ichigo.

"Kemana si tua bangka itu? Tidak Kelihatan?" Tanya Ichigo pada adiknya.

"Ayah tadi sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya dia juga bakal pulang terlambat" Sahut Yuzu.

"Aku berangkat". Ucap Karin tiba-tibayang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Aku juga". Sahut Ichigo yang ternyata juga sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Mmm.. Hati-hati dijalan. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu sebelu berangkat". Ucap Yuzu kemudian membereskan meja makan. Bukan tidak ada pembantu di rumah Ichigo, namun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yuzu setiap hari menyiapkan sarapan dan membereskannya. Yuzu sudah seperti Ibu dalam keluarga Ichigo semenjak Ibu Ichigo meninggal karena kacelakaan.

Ichigo dan Karin berangkat dengan mobil masing-masing. Ichigo berangkat dengan mobil keluaran terbarunya yang berwarna hitamdan atapnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sedangkan Karin berangkat diantarkan oleh supirnya.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Didepan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang lelaki sedang berdiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorangkeluar dari rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Dan ternyata gadis itu Rukia. Rukia membuka pagar rumahnya kemudian menutupnya kembali dan mengucinya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan tanpa disadari oleh Rukia Lelaki itu mengikutinya. Lelaki itu hanya membuntuti Rukia sampai gerbang sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian Headphonenya berbunyi kemudian mengangkatnya dengan segera.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya orang dibalik Telpon itu.

"Baik-baik saja tuan".

"Hn. terus awasi dia?".

"Baik tuan".

"Kabari aku segera jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!".

"Baik tuan"

"Hn"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ichigo baru saja sampai disekolahnya. memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Hari ini cukup berbeda tidak da teriakan histeris saat Ichigo datang. Ya Ichigo sengaja datang lebih pagi tidak mau bertemu fans girlsnya yang membuat Ichigo selalu ingin menutup telinganya setiap mereka berteriak. Dengan malas Ichigo berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Tak jauh dari penglihatannya Ia melihat Gadis mungil sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Ichigo tahu jelas bahwa itu bukan kelas Rukia karena Rukia sekelas dengannya. Lalu apa yang Rukia lakukan disana? itu yang sekarang yang ada di otak Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan sepertinya Rukia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo dari belakang Rukia. Sontrak membuat Rukai berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa..." Rukia berteriak karena kaget. Dan tanpa sadar Ia menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo menutup telinganya karena Rukia berteriak begitu kencang.

"Kenapa sich perempuan suka sekali berteriak?".

"Bagaimana tidak berteriak! kau mengagetkan ku bodoh!" Kata Rukia yang masih marasa kaget.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas orang lain?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kesal. Sedangkan Ichigo berjalan di belakang Rukia. Rukia yang mulai risih karena Ichigo terus berjalan dibelakangnya, memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan. Berharap Ichigo berjalan melewatinya. Tapi ternyata Ichigo tak kunjung melewatinya sehingga Rukia membalikan badanya dan melihat Ichigo masih berdiri disana. Melihat itu Rukia menjadi semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Rukia ketus.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Tanya Ichigo balik dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terus. Kenapa kau terus berada dibelakangku?"

"Memang siapa yang terus berada dibelakangmu?"

"Memang siapa yang berada didepanmu?"

"Kau?"

"Jadi. Sekarang kau berada dibelakang siapa?"

"Kau"

"Jadi berarti kau mengikutiku jeruk!" Kata Rukia sudah tidak dapat lagi memendung rasa kesalnya.

"Memang. Jika aku berada di belakangmu. Berarti aku mengikutimu?"

"Aaarrghhh" Rukia frustasi berdebat dengan makhluk yang berada didepannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Rukia menendang Ichigo ke Planet Mars agar tidak balik lagi.

'Sabar Rukia. Sabar... Tahan emosimu'. Ucap batin Rukia untuk tetap tenang.

Kemudian Rukia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ichigo merasa aneh pada Rukia, yang mengira akan meledak kapan saja. Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya pada Ichigo. Dan mungkin saja memberi sebuah jitakan atau menginjak kakinya seperti kemarin. Tapi apa yang Ichigo lihat? Rukia sedang tersenyum manis padanya?

"Tuan muda Kurosaki. Bisakah anda tidak berjalan dibelakangku? Karena aku merasa risih jika tuan terus berjalan dibelakangku!". Kata tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Ck. Anak aneh" Seru Ichigo kemudian berjalan melewati Rukia. Tpai lama-lama Ichigo tidak merasakan kehadiran Rukia dibelakangnya. Sehingga Ichigo menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata benar saja Rukia tidak ada disana.

"Menarik" Satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ichigo dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Ichigo memasuki kelasnya. Terlihat baru beberapa orang yang baru datang dikelasnya. Ichigo berjalan perlahan berjalan ketempat bangkunya. Kemudian melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, memandang langit di balik jendela kelasnya. Ichigo sempat melirik bangku disampingnya yang masih kosong kemudian tersenyum sambil memandang langit kembali.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Rukia menyusuri setiap koridor sekolahnya. Mengecek setiap kelas yang dia lewati. Berharap seseorang yang sedang Ia cari bisa ditemukan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Rukia belum juga menemukan sosok yang Ia cari, dan semakin lama suasana di Karakura High School semakin ramai. Menandakan bahwa bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Dengan gontai Rukia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mengharuskan Rukia untuk menghentikan pencariannya.

"Ohayou Kuchiki...". Sapa Inoue pada Rukia yang baru tiba dikelasnya.

"Ohayou Inoue". Balas Rukia dengan tak bersemangat

"Kuchiki. Ada apa?". Tanya Inoue khawatir karena pagi-pagi Rukia sudah tak bersemangat.

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa!".

"Lalu. Kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat?"

"Oh... Itu aku hanya kurang tidur saja Inoue".

"Oh". Inoue hanya ber'Oh' ria saja kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ichigo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Rukia sejak Ia masuk ke kelasnya sampai duduk di sampingnya. Rsa aneh muncul kembali melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja lesu seperti itu.

'Kenapa dia?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini.

**TENG TONG**

Murid-murid Karakura High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. memenuhi setiap koridor sekolah.

"Rukia ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar". Ajak Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku sedang malas ke kantin".

"Ayolah!". Tatsuki bujuk Rukia dengan memasang Puppy Eyes

"Baiklah". Akhirnya Rukia menuruti kemauan Tatsuki. Dengan malas Rukia berjalan briringan dengan Tatsuki. Kantin sekolah terlihat begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang meminta perutnya untuk isi.

"Oi Tatsuki". Terdengar dari kejauhan seseorang berambut merah memanggil Tatsuki sambil melambaikan tangannya. KemudianTatsuki menarik tangan Rukia. Ternyata disana sudah ada Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Keigo dan Ichigo. Termasuk lelaki yang berambut merah itu.

"Kuchikiiiiiii...". Keigo sudah siap untuk menyerang Rukia dengan pelukannya. Tatsuki yang tadi tak menyadari keberadaan Keigo tak bisa mencegah serangan yang siap menerkam Rukia.

"Uugghh". Keigo mengerang merasa susah sekali untuk memeluk Rukia. Ternyata ada orang yang menarik baju seragam Keigo dari belakang. Dan orang itu adalah Ishida.

"Bagus Ishida". Seru Tatsuki pada Ishida. Tasuki bernafas lega karena ada yang menghentikan serangan Keigo. Kemudian Tatsuki dan Rukia ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kuchiki. Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang memesankanya untukmu". Tawar Inoue pada Rukia.

"Ah.. Aku pesan jus Melon saja". *Kesukaan author tuch*

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil pesanan untuk Kuchiki"

"Terima kasih Inoue". Kemudian Inoue meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh.. Jadi ini anak baru yang ada di kelas Ichigo". Kata silelaki berambut merah sambil memandang gadis yang duduk didepannya. "Ternyata manis juga... Perkenalkan aku Renji Abarai". Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Dan tanpa lupa menyunggingkan senyuman Khas Renji.

"Rukia Kuchiki". Jawab singkat dari Rukia sambil menjabat tangan Renji. Rukia sedang tak tertarik tentang hal apapun. Termasuk lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. Rukia malas berbicara apapun. Ia ingin sendirian. Klo saja Tatsuki tak mengajaknya, mungkin Ia sedang sendirian sekarang. Tak berada disini.

Semua asyik dengan obrolan mereka tak seperti Ichigo dan Rukia yang memilih diam mendengarkan ocehan teman mereka. Ichigo terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan Rukia diam dan memainkan sedotan yang ada diminumannya. Rukia sngguh tak bersemangat hari ini. Inoue yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Rukia merasa khawatir. Kemudian memutusankan untuk bertanya.

"Kuchiki. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang punya masalah?". Tanya Inoue membuat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Iya Rukia. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi pagi tak bersemangat". Tanya Tatsuki mulai cemas

"Hah? Aku tak punya masalah kok" Kata Rukia memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Iya Kuchiki. Jika kau punya masalah ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami siap kok mendengarkannya!" Kata Keigo dengan semangat 95

"Hahaha... Terima kasih Keigo. Tapi aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa kok". Rukia tertawa garing mencoba menyakinkan teman-temannya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Terlihat dari tatapan mereka berkata 'Jangan berbohong'.

Tatsuki menghela nafas "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau bercerita pada kami tidak apa-apa!". Kata Tatsuki pada Rukia "Tapi aku punya saran untukmu. Jangan menyerah". Lanjutnya

"Iya Kuchiki. Jngan menyerah setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya!". Kata Inoue

"Iya. Itu benar!"Kali ini Keigo ikut menyahut.

Rukia agak tersentak mendengar perkataan temannya. Seolah tau apa Rukia masalah Rukia. 'Jangan menyerah ya? Iya jangan menyerah! Masa baru saja sekali mencarinya sudah menyerah? Aku datang kesini jauh-jauh untuk menemuinya. Ya benar kata Tatsuki dan yang lainnya. Aku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Rukia ayo semangat. Masih banyak waktu untuk menemukannya'. Kata Rukia tentu saja didalam hati.

"Terima kasih teman-teman"

"Ya sama-sama. Tapi lain kali ceritakanlah masalahmu pada kami. Kami akan membantu jika kami bisa". Seru Ishida sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Yang lainnya ikut mengangguk tanda sejutu dengan ucapan Ishida. Ya tentu saja kecuali Ichigo yang hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih teman-teman". Kata Rukia dengan merasa beruntung mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Grimm-kun". Teriak seseorang perempan dari kejauhan. Perempuan itu bernama Nel. Memiki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dan paras yang cantik yang membuat dia terlihat sempurna. Dia terlihat sedang menyusul seseorang lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"hn?".

"Ano... I...Ini" Nel memberikan sesuatu pada lelaki itusambil menunduk malu. Takut pemberiannya oleh sang lelaki ditolak.

"Makasih". Grimmjow mengambil pemberian dari Nel. Kemudian meninggalkan Nel dal keterkujutanya. Nel tak menyangka bahwa Grimmjow bakal menerima pemberiannya. Mengingat Ia dingin sekali pada wanita dan tak pernah berani dekat-dekat dengan seoarang wanita. Kemudian perlahan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan senang.

Grimmjow terus berjalan melewati koridor sambil menengteng sesuatu ada ditangannya yaitu pemberian dari Nel. Setelah cukup jauh Ia berjalan. Ia menemukan sebuah tong sampah kemudian membuang barang yang Ia bawa.

"Jika kau akan membuangnya kau tak usah menerimanya!" Ada seorang tak jauh darinya. Ia sedang bersandar pada temboksambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya "Kau tau. Jika dia melihatnya dia pasti sakit hati." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan melewati Grimmjow.

"Maka dari itu aku menerimanya. Jika aku menolaknya aku takut Ia akan menangis. Dan jika dia menangis itu akan merepotkan". Jawab Grimmjow dengan malas sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huufftt. Terserah aku saja".

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Baiklah kurasa cukup pelajaran untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!"

"Iya sensei"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan". Kemudian Ukitake-sensei keluar meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Rukia. Kami duluan ya"

"Hn"

Sekarang keadaan kelas mulai kosong. Hanya tinggal Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih berada dikelas. Ichigo yang memang senang pulang terakhir sedangkan Rukia seadng asyik membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

" Baiklah.. Ayo semangat Rukia" Celetuk Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan dikepal dan diangkat keatas. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ichigo yang sedari tadi disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Dasar midget aneh".

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Terdapat seorang pria bermata abu-abu dan rambutnya hitam sebahu. Ia terlihat asyik dengan kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya.

"Tuan. Ini berkas-berkas yang anda harus tanda tangani". Kita sebut saja namanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Seorang pria tampan yang masih muda tapi sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar dijepang. Banyak sekali wanita tergila-gila padanya. Sikapnya yang dingin tak menghilangkan pesona yang terpancar darinya.

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat

"Apa ada kabar dari Akira dari Karakura?" Tanya Byakuya pada sekertarisnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas hadapannya.

"Iya.. Dia bilang bahwa nona baik-baik saja Tuan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya nona kurang bersemangat."

"Hn... Kembalilah ketempatmu"

"Baiklah tuan. Saya permisi" Katanya sopan dan menggalkan Byakuya sendirian.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Huffftt" Entah ke berapa kalinya Rukia menghela nafas. Rukia kali ini benar-benar putus asa. Lelaki yang Rukia cari tak juga ditemukan. Sudah berapa kali Rukia mengelilingi sekolahnya agar menemukan sosok yang Ia cari. Sudah beberapa minggu Ia terus mencari tapi hasilnya tidak ada.

"Huuufftt" Rukia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kuchiki-saaan" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Membuat Rukia menoleh.

"Inoue? Ada apa?".

"Hosh... Hosh... Kuchiki-san ayo ikut aku!". Inoue langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tapi. Inoue ada apa?" Rukia bingung kenapa Inoue tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

"Hari ini ada pertandingan basket antara Karakura High School dengan SMA Hueco Mundo kita harus menontonnya. Yang lain juga sudah ada disana!" Jelas Inoue kemudian kembali menarik tangan Rukia ke lapangan.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo" Sorak-sorak bergema disetiap sudut lapangan basket di Karakuara High School

"Kau lama sekali Inoue. Pertandingannya sudah dimulai dari tadi". Kata Tatsuki pada Inoue yang baru saja datang.

"heehee.. Maaf tadi aku mencari Kuchiki-san dulu".

"Oh"

"Memang skornya sudah berapa?" Tanya Inoue

"Skornya 18-15. Kita masih unggul. Tapi kelihatannya permainan dari SMA Hueco Mundo hebat juga. Liat saja si jeruk sudah mulai kewalahan." Terang Tatsuki panjang lebar.

"Oh.. Begitu ya?". Kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang sedang bermain. Sedangkan Rukia hanya giam saja. Dia terlalu kaget matanya melebar bahwa Ia tak percaya apa yang sedang Ia lihat. Seorang laki-lakiyang membuat Rukia terus memperhatikan permainan anak laki-laki itu . Tak lama kemudian senyum menghiasi wajah Rukia. Ada rasa kagum saat Rukia melihat laki-laki itu memeinkan bola basket ditangannya.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya sedang bertanding bola basket melawan SMA Hueco Mundo. Tim Ichigo terdiri dari Shuuhei Hisagi, Sado Chad, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sendiri. Hitsugaya terus mendrible bola mencoba melewati lawannya yang terus membayanginya. Keringat terus bercucuran di tubuh Hitsugaya. Matanya terus melirik kesekitarnya barharap ada celah, agar bola tidak jatuh kelawannya. Disaat itu Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo tidak begitu ketat dijaga ole lawannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung mengoper bolanya pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang telah mendapat bola tak menghilangkan kesempatannya. Ichigo mendrible bola dengan cepat mendekati ring lawannya. Mencoba memasukan bola ke ring dan

"MASUUUUKK"

"YEAAAAHHH"

**PRIIIITTT...**

Puit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Seketika suasana disana sangat ramai

"Puit tanda pertandingan berakhir sudah ditiupkan. Tim dari Karakura High School telah mmasukan anka di detik-detik terakhirnya. Dalam pertandingan ini Karakura High School keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Sungguh permainan yang menakjubkan. Skor mereka hanya beda 1 angaka. Hampir saja SMA Hueco Mundo memenangkan pertandingan ini".

Hitsugaya mendekati Ichigo begitu pula sebaliknya dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah mereka. Kemudian mereka menepukkan telapak tangan mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Hebat Ichigo" Ucap Hitsugaya

"Hn"

"YEAHH. Kita menang"

"Hampir saja kita kalah"

"Kau hebat kapten"

Ichigo dan teman-temannya senyum penuh kemenangan. Hingga Ichigo melihat kerah kursi penonton. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang memandang dengan kagum terukir di wajahnya. 'Pasti dia melihat permainanku tadi'. Pikir Ichigo

"Hei Ichigo. Kau sedang melihat apa? Senyum-senyum sendiri" Ucap Renji membunyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn. Tidak ada"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ganti baju. Aku sudah tadak tahan". Ucap Hitsugaya yang sudah merasa gerah

"Iya. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Disini sudah gerah nich!" Seru Hisagi mengikuti Hitsugaya keluar lapangan dan diikuti tyang lainnya.

Saat ini Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sudah membersihkan tubuh mereka *tentunya dengan mandi* Kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang ganti mereka. Dan ternyata sudah ada teman-temannya menyambut mereka.

"Selamat ya Kurosaki. Kau beruntung bisa menang" Ucap Ishida sambil senyum mengejek.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mereka menang hah?" Kata Ichigo dengan angkuh.

"Hn. Ku kira begitu"

Terlihat sinar listrik beradu dari mata mereka. Melihat itu teman-teman Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memang sudah tidak asing lagi melihat pertarungan antara Ichigo VS Ishida.

"Huffftt. Mereka tidak bosan ya, jika bertengkar terus?". Yang lainnya hanya angkat bahu.

"SHIRO-CHAAAN". Rukia berteriak memanggil nama Shiro-chan dan

**BRUKKK**

**Bersambung...**

**Apa yang terjadi yach? Apakah Shiro-chan yang dicari Rukia? Gak tau dech!**

**Gimana gimana ceritanya seru gak? hmmm masih ada yang salah gak dalam pnulisannya? Klo ada masih nanti diperbaiki oogeee! Sory fic pertama Yan-chan gak bener. Mkanya terus ajarin Yan-chan YYAAAAAA!**

**Minta yang banyaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk Bangetttttttt REVEIEW-nya  
**

**Jangan lupa**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahh... gomen Update-Nya lama. Soalnya lagi UAS tapi sekarang dah selesai. Terus meles ngetik juga Dink (ditendang). Tapi sekarang udah update khan! Udahlah Yan lagi males ngomong. Langsung aja ke ceritanya.**

**...**

**Review ditunggu!**

...

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **kakek aq, jadi nanti bleach bakalan diwariskan ma Yan *digebuk*

**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Ichiruki ***so pasti! Fav Yan*

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz ichiruki-chan**

**Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati**

**Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, miss typo dan banyak lagi**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 3  
**

...

"SHIRO-CHAAANN"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak sambil memanggil nama seseorang. Hitsugaya yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya, seorang gadis mungil sedang berlari kearahnya. Bisa terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini Hitsugaya sedang terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? seorang gadis yang sudah lama Ia temui beberapa tahun ini, sekarang berada didepannya.

BRUUKK...

Disaat Hitsugaya belum sempat menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Dia sudah berada di pelukan gadis itu. Ya gadis itu berlari dan langsung memeluk hitsugaya (baca:menerjang) membuat Ia terjatuh terduduk dalam dekapan gadis itu. Tubuh Hitsugaya terasa tegang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ru...rukia?". Hanya itu yang Hitsuagaya katakan dalam posisi yang belum berubah. Ya Rukia gadis itu adalah Rukia.

"Shiro-chan. Aku rindu padamu!". Bisik Rukia ditelinga Hitsugaya. Entah sadar atau tidak Hitsugaya malah membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terluncur dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada disana memasang muka bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Kuchiki... Toushiro...?'

'Apa apaan mereka?'

'Mereka berpelukan?'

'Aku juga ingin dipeluk!'

'...'

Ya. Begitulah isi pikiran mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya. Bahkan sampai ada yang tidak mampu berkata-kata walau dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

Hening

Yang sekarang menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berani yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Atau mereka masih belum sadar dari alam mereka. Sampai ada suara yang menggelegar diantara mereka. Memecah keheningan yang masih menyelimuti mereka. Ya tawa seseorang yang membuat perhatian mereka teralih pada makhluk berambut nanas berwarna merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Renji.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHA...HAHAH...HAHAHAHA"

Tawanya. Sambil guling-guling tak jelas dan tangannya berada diperutnya.

'Kenapa dia?'

'Apa ada yang lucu?'

'Orang gila'

'...'

Kini pandangan heran jatuh pada Renji yang tanpa sebab akibat tiba-tiba saja tertawa tidak jelas. Renji yang mulai merasa diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya juga oleh Rukia dan Hitsugaya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia sedikit berdehem lalu bertanya "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu hmmf..?" Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau yang kenapa? Dasar baboon!" Teriak mereka serempak terkecuali Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tentunya.

Sekarang giliran Renji yang terbengong bengong mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu kompak dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Rukia. Dan sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan yang masih duduk dilantai.

Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hitsugaya.  
"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau Shiro-chan bersekolah disini?" Tanya Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Rasa maklum pada Rukia muncul karena memang Rukia senang sekali lupa tentang dirinya bahkan dimana Ia bersekolah pun lupa. Dan pasti sebentar lagi dia akan bertanya kenapa dia bisa bermain basket?

"Aku memang bersekolah disini Rukia. Kau lupa?"

"Hah? Masa? Kenapa aku lupa ya?" Tanya dengan pose berpikir diatas kepalanya banyak tanda tanya.  
"Hehe... Sepertinya aku memang lupa deh! Aku tadi lihat Shiro-chan main basket. Hebat banget. Aku tidak tahu kalau Shiro-chan jago main basket?" Kata Rukia dengan antusias dan

Bingo

Benarkan? Yang dipikiran Hitsugaya bahwa Rukia juga lupa kalau dia bisa bermain basket.

"Aku sering bermain basket didepanmu Rukia. Apa kau juga lupa?" Ucap Hitsugaya sabar.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya? Hehehe"  
Kata Rukia dengan polosnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia tanpa pikir panjang menyambut uluran tangan Hitsugaya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Inoue sambil menghampiri Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Hn." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Shiro-chan disini" Ucap Rukia dengan ceria.

"Oh begitu ya!"  
Sedangkan yang lainnya masih berdebat dengan Renji yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Dasar orang gila."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang kau orang gila"

"Dasar kau mata empat... Ugh"

"Sudah Renji. Lebih baik kau diperiksa dulu. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otakmu!" Ucap Keigo khawatir.

"APAAA?"

"Jangan marah dulu Renji. Habis tadi kau tiba-tiba saja tertawa seperti orang gila. Padahal kan tidak ada yang lucu?"

"Kalian saja yang tidak tau apa yang aku tertawakan!"

"Memang apa yang kau tertawakan? Orang gila ya orang gila!"

"Ughh... Kau... Ishida. Ku bunuh KAU."

"Eh? Shiro-chan ada apa?" Tanya Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ikut dengan ku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Jelas Hitsugaya sambil membawa pergi Rukia dari keributan disana.

"Kuchiki kau mau kemana?" Tanya Inoue

"Ah. Inoue aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Rukia dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Inoue hanya menatap kepergian Rukia dan Hitsugaya sambil membalas lambaian tangan Rukia. Dan kini perhatiannya teralih pada teman-temannya yang masih belum selesai dengan perdebatan mereka. Tanpa disadari salah satu dari mereka ada yang menatap tajam kepergian Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Mata musim gugur itu terlihat dingin dan tajam. Seolah siapa saja yang memandangnya akan mati seketika. Deathglare khas Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi sayang orang yang diberikan deathglare tidak melihatnya karena dia telah pergi entah kemana?

"Hei teman-teman. Sudah jangan bertengkar!" Ucap Inoue mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin...bisa dibilang. Konyol?

"Urrgh. Kau Ishida, kau akan mati di tanganku!" Ucap Renji sudah siap melancarkan tinju pada Ishida.

"Sudahlah Renji. Tenangkan dirimu!" Ucap Keigo mencoba menahan Renji dari belakang agar menjauh dari Ishida yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Tantang Ishida pada Renji tidak takut sama sekali. Renji yang sudah geram dengan kelakuan Ishida segera melancarkan tinju ke wajahnya. Namun sayang tinju meleset karena Ishida menghindar.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan RENJI?" Bentak Hisagi pada Renji. Ya. Ternyata tinju Renji nyasar pada Hisagi. Sedangkan Renji tak memperdulikan Hisagi yang mulai tersulut amarah. Renji siap kembali melancarkan serangannya pada Ishida. Hisagi yang merasa tidak terima. Siap untuk membalas pukulan Renji. Namun, ya sasaran pukulannya salah target dan malah mengenai Chad yang ada dibelakang. Chad yang juga merasa tidak melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba saja kena pukulan langsung tidak mau kalah. Ya. Seorang Chad yang kalem dan terkesan pendiam bisa terpancing juga. Tapi jangan salah kalau dia sudah marah. Wah... Itu bisa berbahaya!. Terjadi serang menyerang antara mereka. Renji yang ingin menyekik Ishida. Hisagi ingin membalas tinju Renji dan Chad ingin menendang Hisagi. Terjadi perang dunia ke-4. Kenapa? Karena, yang perang cuma 4 orang. Sedang Ichigo yang melihat kelakuan teman-temannya sama sekali tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dengan ringan, dia menyeret kakinya menginggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal. Inoue terlihat panik melihat teman-temannya main baku hantam.

"Hei... Kurosaki-kun mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Inoue yang terdengar bingung. Ichigo tidak peduli dan tetap meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudahlah, Inoue. Dia tidak akan peduli." Seru Tatsuki yang asyik melihat perkelahian depan matanya.

"Ayo pukul. Jangan mau kalah! Ayo Hisagi, Renji, Ishida, Chad." Inoue sweatdrop mendengar Tatsuki malah memberi semangat pada mereka bukan mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak mau terkena sasaran mereka." Ucap Chizuru sambil menyeret kaki Keigo menjauh pergi.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Silahkan menikmati." Seru seorang pelayan. Saat ini Rukia dan Hitsugaya sedang berada disebuah cafe. Walaupun sebuah cafe yang kecil, tapi disana terasa nyaman dan pelayannya juga memuaskan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Rukia? Apa kakakmu sedang ada urusan disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya saat Pelayan itu sudah pergi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersekolah disini saja. Lagipula aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri!"

"Lalu kau tinggal bersama dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Sendiri." Ucap Rukia dengan tenang.

"Apa? Jangan berbohong padaku Rukia! Aku tahu seperti apa kakakmu itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya tinggal sendiri. Apalagi sekarang kau jauh darinya?" Kata Hitsugaya pada Rukia. Dia agak kaget dengan pernyataan Rukia. Dia tahu jelas bahwa kakaknya itu super Overprotektif.

"Tapi. itu benar! Nii-sama mengizinkan ku untuk sekolah disini. Ya...meski aku harus susah payah membujuk Nii-sama. Tapi akhirnya dia mengizinkan ku untuk sekolah disini dan hidup mandiri." Kata Rukia dengan senang. Rukia terlahir dari keluarga Bangsawan. Kehidupannya sudah terjamin, tapi Rukia lebih suka hidup yang sederhana. Itu yang membuat dia baerbeda dengan yang lainnya. "Tapi, Shiro-chan. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Seketika suasana jadi serius.

Kedua alis Hitsugaya saling bertautan. "Memang kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin Shiro-chan...

...

**To Be Continue**

Wah Rukia mau minta bantuan apa yach? Liat aja di chapter selanjutnya. Update terus yach! Saatnya balessss Review OKK!

**ichirukiluna gituloh** : Iya udah nich Udah update. Gak apa-apa ok. Tapi terus ikutin ceritanya yach! Soalnya pencarian Rukia liat saja di chapter selanjutnya entar juga tahu kok. Apa Hitsu atau bukan? Iya Ichi dah Yan bikin GR. sekali-kali gak apa-apa kan?

**avia chibi-chan** : Gak apa-apa kok, asal jangan diulangi lagi yach! Peach. soal Hubungan Hitsu ma Ruki bakal ketauan kok nanti di chapter selanjutnya. terus baca ikutin aja ok! Sory Update lama.

**So-Chad 'Luph pLend'** : Okkk! Yaiyalah emang siapa lagi yang ngomong sama Grimm. Ulqi kan sobatnya.

**aRaRaNcHa** : Gitu yach? beda? soalnya Yan gak mau ada dibilang mengcopy. Yan khan pengen bikin fic khas Yan gitu. Oh yang Dont' Leave Me Alone khan Yan udah baca kok. IT'S GOOD

: Masih banyak yang salah yach? Yan emang bego dalam tulis menulis. Tapi kalau masih ada yang salah kasih tau yach dimana letak kesalahannya okkk! Review lagi

**chappythesmartrabbit** : Iya. soalnya Yan gak tau menau tentang Typo. Ichiruki or Hitsuruki. Chapter selanjutnya biar jelas dech! Ikutin terus!

**Aizawa Ayumu** : Yup saran diterima. Biar jelas baca chapter selanjutnya!

**Ruki Yagami **: Yeachh aku disambut ma Ruki makasih dah ma baca Fic-nya. Yan mang suka banget ma Ichiruki. Tapi Ichi keliatan peduli gak peduli ya ma Ruki. Klo Yan yang punya Bleach. Yan ubah dech sikap Ichi. Masa kemarin aja waktu misi penyelamatan Inoue kan kepisah. msa dia bilang Rukia kan kecil jadi gak aneh klo terlempar jauh. Emang Ruki apaan.

Okkk... udah Ceritanya sampai sini dlu bacot membacotnya. Suka gak ceritanya. klo suka Review. klo penasaran Review. Klo setengah tertarik Review. Klo cuma liat Review. Pokoknya harus REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Review anda ditampung disini. jadi jangan segan-segan untuk Review.

Warning** " JIKA ANDA PEDULI PADA AUTHOR YANG SATU INI BERIKAN REVIEW YANG BISA MENDUKUNG MAKA DARI ITU BERIKAN KRITIK DAN SARANNYA"**

...

**PEACH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **kakek aq, jadi nanti bleach bakalan diwariskan ma Yan *digebuk*

**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Ichiruki ***so pasti! Fav Yan*

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz ichiruki-chan**

**Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati**

**Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, miss typo dan banyak lagi**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Ichigo merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ya. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah.

Diam

Ichigo hanya diam sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Walaupun bibirnya tak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Tapi dari matanya tersirat bahwa Ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak enak dipandang. Segera Ia bangun dari kasur king sizenya.

"Sial." ucapnya sambil menendang salah satu kaki kasurnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

"Ouch." rintihnya sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ternyata Ichigo menendang begitu keras sehingga Ia merasa sakit pada kakinya.

("( '0' )")

Seperti biasa. Karakura High School mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswinya. Mungkin karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Terlihat disalah satu koridor sekolah itu, dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan dengan santai. Ya. Sebut saja siapa mereka, Renji dan Hisagi yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, Renji." sapa Hisagi.

"Apa?" jawab Renji dengan ketus.

"Hei. Kau masih marah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat mukaku akibatmu?" ucapnya sambil menatap Hisagi dengan sinis.

"Hei. Hei. Jangan seperti itu!" ucap Hisagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau tak melihat wajahku tak jauh berbeda denganmu?" jelas Hisagi sambil menetap lurus kedepan. "Lagipula kau yang mulai kan?"

"Ok. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Renji dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Karena aku tidak terima." ucap Hisagi tenang tanpa memandang Renji. "Tapi, aku penasaran. Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang lucu?" kemudian Hisagi mendengar suara terkikik geli dari Renji. "Hei, jangan mulai lagi deh! Kau terlihat benar seperti orang gila." Ucapnya agak kesal.

"Apa? Aku tidak gila bodoh!"

"Makanya. Ayo ceritakan, baru tertawa bodoh!"

"Kau tidak lihat?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

"Lihat apa?"

"Ekspresi Hitsugaya?"

"Ekspresi?" Hisagi benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Renji.

"hm." gumam Renji seraya mengangguk. "Jadi kau tidak melihatnya ya?"

Hisagi benar-benar bingung. Tapi dia memilih diam dan mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Renji.

"Kau ingatkan kejadian Rukia memeluk Hitsugaya?"

Hisagi mengangguk. "Jadi gadis itu Rukia? Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Renji mulai lagi terkikik geli. "Waktu itu wajah Hitsugaya terlihat merah. Lucu sekali. Apa lagi dia terkenal dengan 'Manusia Es'. Itu peristiwa yang jarang sekali. Ah...andai saja aku ingat untuk memfotonya. Pasti orang yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya!" cerita Renji. Sedangkan Hisagi belum berkomentar apapun. Ia masih mencoba membayangkan cerita Renji tentang Hitsugaya yang sesuatu dianggap mustahil. Bayangkan Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar dan dingin bahkan tersenyum saja jarang, terlihat semburat merah disana. Sungguh ekspresi yang jarang untuk ditunjukan seorang Hitsugaya

"Hahahah...ditambah jika dia tersipu malu. Aku tak bisa percaya kalau aku tak melihatnya sendiri." terang Hisagi. Sambil menutup matanya dan tangannya ditaruh dikedua pipinya sambil digoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha...benarkan? Padahal itu terlihat jelas sekali loh!"

Akhirnya mereka tertawa disepanjang jalan koridor.

()()  
("( '0' )")

RUKIA POV

Sekarang aku duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada dihalaman belakang sekolahku. Aku diam dan memandang lurus kedepan. Merasakan angin yang terasa sejuk. Sesekali Ia membelai wajahku.

Nyaman.

Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku suka sekali suasana yang seperti ini. Suasana yang mampu menghapus segala penatku. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Shiro-chan aku senang sekali. Yah, walaupun terkadang Ia menyebalkan dengan sikapnya tapi dia yang selalu mengerti perasaanku. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti sahabatku. Tapi aku belum menemukan dia. Aku sudah bersekolah disini hampir satu bulan tapi aku yakin dia ada disini. Aku mengambil sebuah kalung didalam saku rok ku. Entah itu disebut kalung atau pita. Karena benda itu bukan terdiri dari rantai-rantai kecil melainkan selembar kain tipis berwarna biru muda dan ditengahnya ada berbentuk pita dan sebuah bandul kecil yang lucu menggantung ditengahnya. Ya. Ini adalah pemberian dari dari dia, sebagai ikatan bahwa kami tidak akan saling melupakan. Tapi apakah Ia masih mengingatku?

2 tahun sudah berlalu dia pindah dari Seireitei ke Karakura. Kalau ditanya apa aku menyusulnya kesini? Ya. Karena aku berharap besar agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku terus memandang kalung itu. Betapa aku rindu sekali padanya. Aku masih menyimpan ini baik-baik, karena ini ada salah satu barang yang bisa mengingatkanku padanya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau diatas?" tiba-tiba saja ada suara mengagetkanku dibawah sana tepatnya dibelakangku. Saking kagetnya aku kehilangan seimbang dan jatuh bersamaan saat angin berhembus kencang.

HAP

Aku merasa ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap ku.

"Midget kau tidak apa apa?" tanya orang itu. Hei sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan suara ini. Akupun segera membuka mataku dan tenyata benar dia Ichigo. Kami cukup lama saling berpandangan. Aku melihat indah mata musim gugur itu. Tapi sampai kapan dia akan terus menggendong ku seperti ini.

"I-iya. Bisakah kau turunkan aku?" kataku agak gugup, habis di memandangku seperti itu.

ICHIGO POV

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas yang berada di lantai tiga. Disini sudah cukup banyak murid berdatangan. Seperti biasa mereka memandangku seperti orang mesum. Aku benci sekali, seakan aku ini mangsa yang siap diterkam. Ya karena aku seorang Kurosaki aku cuek-cuek menghadapi mereka. Langkah ku terhenti ketika aku melihat ke halaman belakang sekolah melewati jendela yang di koridor. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenal. Ya siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Rukia. Gadis yang sudah membuatku tertarik padanya. Kalau ditanya kenapa tertarik padanya, padahal masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik darinya. Jawabanku?

Entahlah. Aku segera menuruni tangga dan menuju kehalaman belakang sekolah. Aku lihat dia sedang diatas pohon dan duduk disalah satu dahan disana. Seperti dia sedang melamun karena dia sama sekali menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hei, sedang apa kau diatas?" seperti perkiraanku dia kaget saat aku tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Karena kaget dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku panik. Segera aku berlari kebawah pohon itu dan...

HAP

Aku berberhasil menangkapnya. Karena tubuhnya yang mungil aku bisa tetap berdiri tegap.

"Midget kau tidak apa apa?" tanyaku pada Rukia. Ku lihat dia segera membuka matanya. Kami cukup lama saling berpandangan. Mata violetnya memang indah membuat terus memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kulitnya yang putih. Poni yang selalu menjuntai diwajahnya. Dan bibirnya tipis berwarna pink. Membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pada sosok yang berada dalam gendonganku.

"I-iya. Bisakah kau turunkan aku?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? I-iya ma-maaf." sial kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Aku segera menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Aku tidak mau kelihatan gugup didepannya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo."

DEG

Kenapa ini? Aku baru dengar dia memanggil namaku dengan benar. Tapi itu mampu memompa jantungku lebih cepat. Lamunanku kembali buyar. Saat aku melihat Rukia mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya padaku.

"Hei, apa kau cukup tinggi?" aku menaikan sebelah halisku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku melihat dia menatap sesuatu diatas pohon. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Pita? Mungkin aku tidak tau jelas tapi benda itu berwarna biru muda. Mungkin benda itu terbang saat dia terjatuh tadi. Karena ada angin yang cukup kencang waktu itu.

"Kau bisa ambilkan untukku?"

"Hn. Menyusahkan saja." kulihat dia jadi kesal karena ucapanku. Hehe... Lucu sekali.

"Sudah, Jangan cerewet cepat ambil." kemudian aku mencoba untuk mengambilnya. Tapi benda itu tersangkut jauh dariku. Aku tak bisa mengambilnya.

"Hei, kau bisa tidak mengambilnya jeruk. Lama sekali."

"Susah cebol." kataku dengan kesal.

"Urgh... katanya kau tinggi." ucap Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali. Kalau begitu ambil sa- . Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku setengah berteriak pada Rukia. Aku kaget tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan menaruh dipinggangnya.

"Angkat aku!"

"Eh?" salah satu alisku terangkat.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Aku bilang angkat. Aku akan mengambilnya!"

"Iya iya." Ucapku dengan malas. Akupun mengangkatnya agar Rukia bisa mengambil Benda itu. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku mulai panas. Tubuhnya menempel pada tubuhku. Aku sekarang seperti sedang memeluknya. Kepalaku berada tepat dibawah dadanya. Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa hangat, jika Kami-sama memberiku sebuah permohonan aku ingin terus seperti ini!. Hei, Ichigo kau mulai perpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ichi lebih tinggi lagi." perintahnya padaku. Aku mengangkatnya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Yup, dapat. Ichigo turunkan aku!"

DEG

Sekarang jantungku benar-benar berdebar-debar. Wajahnya dengan wajahku sekarang sangat dekat. Jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Saat aku menurunkannya itu membuat aku sejajar dengannya. Aku yakin kaki Rukia belum menapak diatas tanah. Karena aku masih mempertahankan posisi kami. Kedua tangan Rukia berada dipundakku. Dada kami saling menempel. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Rukia yang menerpa wajahku. Kami sungguh dekat. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Rukia. Mencoba menghilangkan jarak antara kami. Aku melihat Rukia diam saja sepertinya dia shock. Aku terus mendekatkan wajahku dekat. Semakin dekat...

Dan

**BERSAMBUNG**

**chAper selanjutnya nyusul okk okk okk. aku udah updat nich! Nah gimana menurut para senpai dan readers. Suka nggak. Pengen gak adegan diatas terjadi? sIlahkan Reveiw okk **

**Bales REVIEW**

sarsaraway20 : hehe Ruki disini bukan suka lupa cuma Yan pengen bikin dia jadi orang polos. Ruki minta bantuan apa yach ma shiro? Insya allah dichapter selanjutnya ketauan deh! makasih udah Review.

aRaRaNcHa : Iya kita kibarkan bendera IchiRuki. Dichapter selanjutnya ketauan dech. Makasih udah Review..

Ruki Yagami HiATuS : Hehehe itu maka bleach rame. ala apa yaach mereka berkelahi? bayangin aja Eyeshield21 yang 3 bersaudara mereka kan suka berantem gitu. Iya ichi ketus terus. Entar sech nanti Yan bikin sakit hati tau rasa. *dibankai Ichi* makasih udah review

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : entar dichapter depan yach! makasih udah review.

Aizawa Ayumu : hehe... siapa yach yang cemburu? *sambil nunjuk2 Ichi* Penasaran yach? entar juga ketauan kok makanya baca terus yach! iya nih juga udah update khan. Makasih udah review

Jee-ya Zettyra : iya nich udah update agee. makasih udah review.

**Makasih udah pada Review yawww! Yan seneng banget. Trus kasih review ya! biar Yan semangat buat update terus. dadadada sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **kakek aq, jadi nanti bleach bakalan diwariskan ma Yan *digebuk*

**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Pairing : Ichiruki ***so pasti! Fav Yan*

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz ichiruki-chan**

**Summary : Ada anak baru disekolah Ichigo. Apakah anak baru itu bisa merebut hati**

**Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta?**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, miss typo dan banyak lagi**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Rukia. Mencoba menghilangkan jarak antara kami.

Dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Dan.

"Ehem." tiba-tiba saja ada orang berdehem. Membuatku menghentikan aksiku. Aku segera menurunkan Rukia. Aku melihat ada Kenpachi-sensei sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Aku sangat gugup dia terkenal guru killer disini. Apa dia melihat apa yang aku lakukan pada Rukia? Arrgh aku bisa mati. Aku melihat Rukia dengan ekor mataku. Seperti dia belum sadar. Apa yang terjadi.

Aku mencoba menyadarkannya dengan cara menyiku dengan tanganku. "Eh?" serunya sebagai tanda respon. Aku tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Aku hanya menyuruh apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Rukia yang sepertinya mengerti langsung mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Eh? Kenpachi-sensei? Ohayou." sapa Rukia. Apa apaan dia. Apa dia tidak melihat? bahwa Kenpachi-sensei itu sedang murka dan dia malah menyapanya.

**END ICHIGO POV**

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" kata Kenpachi-sensei pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ano... I-itu..." Ichigo mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai?" tanya Kenpachi-sensei tegas. Membuat Ichigo dan Rukia bergidik. Ichigo dan Rukia tahu bahwa Kenpachi-sensei adalah guru killer dengan muka yang menyeramkan yang ada di sekolah mereka. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Itu yang membuat Kenpachi-sensei disegani oleh murid-muridnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk ke kelas. Jika kalian tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran." katanya dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Ba-baik sensei." ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Kenpachi-sensei yang masih berdiri disana.

Kenpachi-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Huh. Dasar akan anak jaman sekarang. Selalu dipenuhi dengan semangat masa muda." Ucapnya seraya pergi menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya hari ini.

***-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-***

Ichigo dan Rukia berlari secepat mungkin. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kelas mereka. Mereka mencoba untuk mengatur nafas dan menenangkan diri. Rukia mengintip pada kaca kecil pada pintu kelasnya. Ternyata guru mereka belum masuk.

"Hufft. Untung belum ada guru." ucap Rukia seraya membuka pintu kelas. "Kenpachi-sensei memang mengerikan."

"Hn." seru Ichigo ikut masuk ke kelasnya.

"Kuchikiiii kenapa kau telat?" suara Keigo mulai menggema di dalam kelas dan siap menerjang Rukia.

**BRUUKK**

Lagi-lagi Keigo mendapatkan pukulan telak. Namun pukulan telak diberikan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki sudah ada disamping Rukia. Dengan tampang dosa Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Keigo begitu saja dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

'Iiih. Pasti sakit.' batin Rukia. Tak lama kemudian Ochi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman 169. Silahkan kalian kerjakan soal-soalnya."

Terlihat mereka dengan malas mengejakan soal yang diberikan Ochi-sensei.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya Rukia dengan semangat mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Sedangkan Ichigo dari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dengan ekor matanya. Sesekali Mukanya memerah karena teringat kejadian dihalaman belakang sekolah tadi pagi.

"Kurosaki apa kau demam? Kulihat wajahmu merah."

'Gawat.' batin Ichigo.

"I-iya, sensei. Saya merasa tidak enak badan hari ini." ucap Ichigo berbohong.

'Tidak mungkin kan? Aku menjawab 'Tidak, sensei. Saya tidak demam. Saya hanya malu dengan kejadian tadi pagi dihalaman belakang sekolah' yang benar saja!' batin Ichigo beragrumen.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke UKS! Agar kau cepat sembuh."

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan rumus-rumus Matematikanya. "Huufft. Baik, sensei. Saya permisi dulu." kemudian Ichigo pergi meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa Ichigo sadari Rukia memandang Ichigo.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh. Apa ya?' batin Rukia. Mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi pada akhirnya Rukia angkat bahu. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan memilih tidak menghiraukannya.

**Di ruang UKS**

'Urrgh kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu sih?' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang ada diruangan itu. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Bayang-bayang Rukia terus berputar di otaknya. Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi dihalaman belakang sekolah.

**FLASHBACK ICHIGO POV**

Dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Sedikit lagi aku menyentuh bibirnya.

CUP

**END FLASHBACK masih ICHIGO POV**

Ya. Asal kalian tau aku berhasil menciumnya atau...

Tidak.

Entahlah. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Ya. Karena aku tidak tahu rasa bibir itu manis atau tidak. Kalian tahu kan apa yang dimaksud dengan bibir itu. Ya. Bibir milik Rukia. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku memang berhasil menyentuh bibir Rukia dengan bibirku. Tapi aku belum merasakan apapun. Karena bibirku Hanya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Aku katakan sekali lagi HANYA menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Ya coba kau bayangkan jika kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik lalu kau ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi saat kau baru saja menyentuh benda itu ada yang membuatmu kaget dan sontak kau menarik tanganmu bukan. Kau tidak tahu benda itu halus atau tidak. Tebal atau tipis. Ya karena saraf-sarafmu belum sempat mengirimkan rangsangannya ke otakmu.

Satu yang aku tahu saat menyentuh bibir itu. Lembut. Itu yang sempat terima oleh otakku. Entahlah ada rasa kesal dihatiku. Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa merasakan seutuhnya kelembutan bibir itu.

Huh? Kalau saja tidak ada yang mengganggu saat itu. Mungkin...

**END ICHIGO POV**

"Arrgghh. Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Ichigo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut orangenya.

***-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-***

Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir. Sekarang Karakura High School terlihat sepi hanya berisi murid-murid yang masih ada kegiatan disekolah. Ichigo baru saja keluar dari UKS. Dia ingin segera pulang kerumahnya. Saat tiba di kelasnya Ichigo melihat Rukia masih ada disana sambil mengotak atik HP-Nya. Ichigo berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya. Saat Ichigo datang Rukia hanya melirik Ichigo sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada HP-Nya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berdiri disamping meja Rukia. Siapa sangka seorang Kurosaki bisa penasaraan pada seseorang yang belum pulang padahal sudah 1 jam yang lalu jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Tidak. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Hanya pada Rukia Kuchiki saja Ia memiliki rasa penasaran.

"Malas." kata Rukia yang masih menaruh perhatiannya pada HP-Nya.

'Hei! Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan cara berbicaranya.' bantin Ichigo 'Apa dia, marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi tadi ya?'

''Hn. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Hn." balas Rukia sama tak mengalihkah perhatiannya. Kemudian Ichigo berjalan keluar kelas. Pada saat Ia sampai didepan pintu kelas, langkah tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau mau pulang denganku? Biar aku antar kau nanti." tawar Ichigo pada Rukia. Mendengar itu, Rukia memandang dengan heran.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." tolak Rukia dengan halus. Tak lama kemudian sosok Ichigo pun menghilang.

Rukia diam dalam bosan dikelasnya, sambil menatap langit lewat jendela kelasnya.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore." tiba-tiba saja ada suara didepan kelas Rukia. Rukia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang berbicara, karena dia sudah hafal dengan suara tersebut. Dan Rukia hafal ucapan itu dilontarkan pada siapa.

"Kau lama sekali tuan Hit-su-ga-ya." ucap Rukia agak kesal sambil menekan nama Hitsugaya.

"Hn. Jangan marah, aku ada urusan sebentar." dengan malas Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia yang tengah cemberut meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah ada yang melihat mereka tengah bergandengan tangan. Ia menatap tajam.

"Kenapa dia bilang malas. Bilang saja sedang menunggu seseorang." gumam Ichigo kesal. Sebelumnya belum ada yang menolak ajakan dari Ichigo. Mereka malah senang. Dengan perasaan bad mood Ichigo meninggalkan sekolah dengan mobil hitamnya.

***-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-***

Malam hari Ichigo tidak bisa tidur, tambah sikap Rukia yang aneh padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya

'Apa Rukia marah padaku?'

Dengan berat hati Ichigo ingin meminta maaf pada Rukia pada jam istirahat. Sebenarnya sih bukan hanya itu saja, Ichigo ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Rukia. Entahlah ada perasaan senang jika itu terjadi.

**TENG TONG TENG**

Dengan sigap Ichigo menarik Rukia saat hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian membawa pergi Rukia meninggalkan kelas sebelum para fansgirls datang kekelasnya.

"Hei, jeruk. Kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Ikut saja denganku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." seru Ichigo terus menyeret Rukia ke atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai diatap sekolah. Ichigo melepas genggamannya pada tangan Rukia. Wajah terlihat tegang, membuat Rukia menatap dengan heran.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicara Strawberry?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Aku ingin-

'Apa dia bilang strawberry?'

"Hei namaku Ichi-go bukan Ichigo yang kau artikan." terang Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Yang mana saja, bagiku itu sama saja." balas Rukia malas-malasan. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo terpaksa menelan ludah. "A-aku ha-hanya ingin..." kata Ichigo terbata-bata lidah terasa kaku.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin.."

"Ingin?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"..."

"Argh. Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku pergi saja." frustasi Rukia.

"Tu-tunggu." Ichigo segera menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, mencegah Rukia untuk pergi.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap Rukia dengan lembut. Membuat jantung Ichigo terpaksa memompa dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, masih memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan raut wajah heran. Dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian Rukia bisa melihat raut wajah Ichigo.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Eh?" mendenger pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo langsung menatap Rukia heran. Rukia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

'Manis.' batin Ichigo mulai merasakan Rona merah di wajahnya.

"Untuk kejadian kemarin."

"Hmm." gumam Rukia tidak jelas. "Oh... Kejadian kemarin pagi dihalaman belakang Sekolah?"

"Hn." tanggap Ichigo sudah bisa menetralisir Rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu bukan?"

'Terima kasih? Untuk apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Jadi dia senang aku perlakukan seperti itu?' Ada perasaan senang dihati Ichigo saat ini.

"Iya. Kau kan sudah membantu mengambil benda kesayanganku." lanjut Rukia.

"Aku minta maaf bukan untuk itu."

"Lalu?"

'Argh. Apa dia memancingku untuk mengatakankan.' ucap dalam hati Ichigo kesal.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo berkata "Aku kan sudah men." cium mu lanjut dalam hati Ichigo. Hampir. Ah...tetap saja bagi Ichigo dia sudah menyentuh bibir Rukia walaupun sedikit.

"Men apa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." ucap Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan malu. Bayangan kejadian itu melintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Ya, sudah. Lagipula sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh kemarin. Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun, jadi aku lupakan saja." terang Rukia dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

'EHH! Jadi hanya aku saja yang hampir gila karena hal ini.' teriak batin Ichigo. Hehehe... Sepertinya roh Rukia terbang oleh angin. Hingga tak sadar apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih memegang tangannya. Menarik agar dia ikut duduk dibawah pagar pembatas.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Hingga Ichigo memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa kemarin berbohong padaku?"

"Berbohong?"

"Hn. Kemarin kau belum pulang karena malas atau menunggu seseorang?"

"Malas." jawab singkat Rukia.

"Malas? Lalu kenapa aku melihatmu pulang bersama Hitsugaya?" kata Ichigo agak sinis. Ada sepercik rasa cemburuk disana.

"Itu karena Shiro-chan mengajak ku pulang bersama, tapi dia malah datang kelas ku terlambat." ucap Rukia memasang wajah cemberut.

Melihat raut wajah Rukia, Ichigo hanya terkikik geli dalam hati. Entahlah perasaan yang semulanya bikin mood tidak bagus tiba-tiba saja hilang mendadak.

"Terus dia hanya berkata 'Hn. Jangan marah, ada urusan sebentar.' tanpa minta maaf. Menyebalkan." sambung Rukia.

"Dia memang seperti itu." jawab Ichigo sambil melihat langit yang cerah.

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Tapi apa salahnya meminta maaf. Kata itu seperti kata yang aneh saja." timpal Rukia sambil melihat langit.

"..." Ichigo diam saja begitu juga Rukia. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam.

"Hei." Rukia mencoba memanggil Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bukan Hei!" jawab Ichigo sama seperti Rukia tanpa mengalikan pandangannya.

"Strawberry."

"Aku bukan strawberry!"

"Jeruk."

"Aku bukan jeruk!"

"Strawberry berkepala jeruk."

"Aku juga bukan strawberry berkepala jeruk!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ichi-go!"

"Hm... Ichi-go." Rukia mengangguk polos. "Kenapa kau tadi susah sekali minta maaf? EHH! Jangan bilang kau seperti Shiro-chan tidak bisa berkata maaf?"

"Hn."

"Huh? Cara bicaranya juga sama." gumam Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Jangan sama aku dengan orang lain!" ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Kalian memang mirip. Cuma minta maaf saja susah." ucap Rukia tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ichigo.

"Minta maaf itu sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi jika seseorang sering minta maaf, kata maaf itu tidak akan punya arti tersendiri. Mereka akan tetap melakukan kesalahan dan minta maaf sudah menjadi sesuatu tidak asing bagi mereka. Apa kau akan memaafkan seseorang jika dia sering melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Sugoi. Kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar juga?" ucap Rukia berbinar-binar. Ichigo berbicara paling panjang hanya 10 suku kata saja.

Mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sia-sia aku bicara panjang lebar pikir Ichigo.

"Kalau aku bisa toleransi sebanyak apapun orang itu melakukan kesalahan. Asal dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya bagiku sudah cukup." Rukia diam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi setiap manusia mempunyai batas emosional. Mereka tidak bisa terus memaafkan orang lain. Tapi kalau Ichigo yang minta maaf, aku pasti memaafkannya kok. Karena orang sepertimu, akan meminta maaf jika kau benar-benar merasa bersalah. Shiro-chan juga dia tidak selalu minta maaf padaku. Jika aku marah padanya, dia selalu memberikan aku sesuatu yang hatiku senang. Walau dia tak menganggap itu sebagai ucapan tanda maaf, tapi aku selalu anggap begitu."

Rukia tersenyum ceria setelah bicara panjang lebar. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ichigo. Ternyata kau tampan jika tersenyum." ucap Rukia dengan polos ketika melihat Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Membuat Ichigo blushing.

"Kau baru tau? Aku memang tampan. Setidaknya itu kata fansgirls ku." narsis Ichigo menutupi blushingnya.

"Ichigo narsis. Lagipula para fans mu itu bilang 'KYAAA. Ichigo keren.'-" ucap Rukia dengan nada meniru fansgirls Ichigo.

"-Asal kau tau saja wajahmu itu seram, apalagi dengan kerutan didahimu." Rukia sambil menunjuk kerutan didahi Ichigo.

"Seringlah tersenyum!" sambungnya.

"Jika aku melakukannya. Mereka bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak."

"Nani? Separah itukah?" Ichigo menanggapnya dengan anggukan. Terkikik geli melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tersenyum! Karena itu bisa berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan satu per satu dari mereka masuk kerumah sakit gara-gara kau tersenyum." ucap Rukia dengan nada serius.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia menghabis waktu istirahat bersama. Berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Tentu saja Rukia yang lebih banyak berceloteh.

Setiap hari hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia bertambah dekat. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Selain itu juga hubungan Rukia dan Hitsugaya bertambah dekat. Dan itu membuat iri fansgirl Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Ya. Siapa yang tidak iri? Mereka adalah 2 pangeran yang susah didekati. Kadang Ichigo selalu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Rukia dan Hitsugaya itu mempunyai hubungan apa? Entahlah sampai sekarang belum terjawab.

Tanpa terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Rukia kau suka sama Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki terang-terangan. Membuat orang-orang yang masih dikelas terpaksa menunggu jawaban Rukia dengan jantung berdebar-berdebar.

"Atau Hitsugaya?" celetuk Keigo tiba-tiba. Ichigo yang masih disana juga terpaksa menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Aku suka Ichigo." jawab Rukia dengan ceria. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya setengah berteriak. Ichigo yang mendengarnya menjadi blushing.

"Aku juga suka Shiro-chan." tambah Rukia.

"Ja-jadi kau menyukai mereka berdua?" tanya Keigo memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk kuat. "Bukan hanya mereka berdua. Aku juga suka Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo, Chizuru, Ishida dan yang lainnya. Bukankah kita berteman? Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukai kalian." terang Rukia sambil tersenyum ceria.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia membuat semua sweatdrop.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud Rukia." kata Tatsuki membuat Rukia memandangnya heran.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan bertanya hal bodoh pada Rukia. Dia terlalu polos. Jadi percuma saja kau bertanya hal tidak penting seperti itu." seru seseorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Hitsugaya!" ucap mereka serempak setengah berteriak.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan! Memang ada yang salah dengan jawabanku." guman Rukia tidak jelas sambil cemberut.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Jadi sekarang kau pulang sendiri saja." kata Hitsugaya pada Rukia.

"Memang siapa yang mau pulang denganmu." kata Rukia sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ja ne minna." kata Rukia pada teman-temannya. "Shiro jelek." sambung Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hitsugaya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas. Yang lain hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh."

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ikut denganku Ichigo." Ichigo hanya mendengus. Kemudian mengikuti Hitsugaya yang telah berjalan di depannya.

***-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-* *-0-***

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berjalan beriringan. Sejak tadi mereka hanya diam sambil menyusuri salah satu koridor sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak hanya diam menyusuri koridor itu. Matanya terus melirik tajam pada Hitsugaya.

"Jangan melirik ku seperti itu!" kata Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang ketahuan hanya mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Ichigo sebal.

"Karena aku tak mau menghadapi makhluk itu sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu de-. Tiba-tiba kata Ichigo terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"HITSUGAYAAA." terlihat dari kejauhan seorang wanita, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang dan dadanya yang ehm- besar, sedang berlari kearah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

"Dia datang." gumam Hitsugaya yang siap untuk menghindar dari serangan maut yang akan segera datang padanya.

**GREBB**

Tapi terlambat dia kalah cepat.

"KYAAA. Kawaii." seru wanita itu girang, memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat (baca:sangat erat) membuat kepala Hitsugaya tenggelam di dada wanita itu.

"Puah. Kau ingin membunuh ku MATSUMOTO." kata Hitsugaya setelah bebas dari serangan maut pada wanita yang bernama Matsumoto.

"Hehehe...habis kau lucu." jawab Matsumoto cengengesan.

"AKU TIDAK LUCU!"

"Apa aku dibawa kesini untuk melihat pertunjukan bodoh kalian?" ucap Ichigo melihat sikap konyol temannya.

"Eh? Yo Ichigo." sapa Matsumoto

"Hn."

"Kau ini, masih belum berubah ya. Tapi kenapa kalian memanggilku?"

"Bukan aku tapi dia." tunjuk Ichigo pada Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Ada apa Hitsugaya? Jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku ya?" goda Matsumota.

"Jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Memangnya tentang apa? Hingga mencariku."

"Hn. Kau kenal dengan anak-anak kelas 2-5 ?"

"Tentu saja. Itu kelasku, jadi aku kenal baik dengan mereka. Kau sedang naksir dengan salah satu teman kelasku?"

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Lalu? Kau ingin tahu apa dariku?"

Hitsugaya hanya diam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Matsumoto.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tapi Shiro-chan, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Memang aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin Shiro-chan merahasiakan latar belakang keluarga ku yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi kau memilih sekolah dan tinggal disini karena hal itu."

Rukia mengangguk.  
"Kau tahukan kalau aku sekolah disana. Aku tidak mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar menganggap ku seorang Rukia bukan Kuchiki. Dan aku telah mendapatkannya disini. Aku senang sekali. Jadi aku mohon ya, Shiro-chan." Rukia memelas.

Hitsugaya mendesah.  
"Hn. Lagi pula buat apa aku menceritakan tentang hal itu. Seperti tidak kerjaan saja."

"YEAH. Shiro-chan memang baik. Tapi Shiro-chan aku punya 1 lagi permintaan. Hehehe..." ok Hitsugaya mulai kesal. Apa lagi yang dia mau? Pikir Hitsugaya.

"Cepat katakan!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hehehe... Shiro-chan kan sudah lama sekolah di Karakura High School. Jadi Shiro-chan pasti tahu orang-orang yang bersekolah disana bukan?"

"Hn."

"Aku ingin Shiro-chan membantu ku mencari seseorang."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Ya ya ya Shiro-chan ya. Kau kan baik." pinta Rukia dengan memelas.

"Hn."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Apa kau kenal dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

**Bersambung**

**Jadi sekarang sudah tahu khan siapa yang dicari-cari Rukia. Dan Rukia minta bantuan apa ma Shiro-chan. Hehe... makasih udah atas Review nya.**

**Klo para Readers, senpa-senpai dan author yang baru kayak Yan, baca fic aku yang chapter 4. Khusus kepada anda semua yang gemes karena chap-nya bersambung dengerin aja lagu 'geregetan jadinya geregetan apa yang harus ku lakukan.' loh kok jdi nyanyi?**

**Promosi suara. +suara lo jelek+**  
**Khuhuhu... Sejelek itukah?**

**Ok jangan banyak lama-lama waktunya bales Review.**

Ruki Yagami : hehe maaf ya! Nich udh update. Trims udh review.

aRaRaNcHa : hehehe... Pengen bikin gemes aja gitu *cengengesan* thanks ats review-nya

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : sekarang udah tahukan siapa yang dicari Rukia. gg penasaran lagi khan? Trims ya udh Review.

Arlheaa : gak apa2 kok asal tetep review. Hehe...udh tahukan ichi ma ruki jdi gak ciumannya? Trims ats review-nya.

: bkin penasaran? Tp skrang udh gak lagi khan? Makasih udh mo review.

sarsaraway20 : hehe... Maaf akhirnya ngegantung. Cuma pengen narik senpai2 ma readers buat review *dijitak* mksih ya udh Review.

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : tp skarang udah ada sambungannya. Gimana suka gak ma ceritanya. Thanks udh review.

RukiaRizMala : bagus? Mau di fav? Silahkan aja maksih udh review ya. *dipeluk Yan*

Meyrin Hawk : huwaa Ichi mau ngapain Rukia ya? Tanya aja ma Ichi *bankai*  
romantis? Hehe... Masa sih. Mksih ya. Nich Yan udh usahain banyakin IchiRuki. Tp klo blum puas maaf yach! Kalung itu dari Ichi bukan? Umm... Kasih tahu gak yach. Dikit bocoran dech. Ayo sini kupingnya. Kalungnya bukan dari Ichi Mey, sayang ya. *bisik2* jangan blang2 siapa ya. Mksh udh Review..

Aizawa Ayumu : hehe... Maaf yah ngegantung diakhir critanya. Ai bs bayangin wajah shiro-chan? Sugoi, Ai pinter banget ngebayanginnya. Yan aja yg bkin gak kebayang wjh hitsu kayak gitu. *dijitak tu kepala smpai benjol* trims ya Ai udh review trus.

Mizzore : ichi ma ruki jdi gak ya ciumannya? Udh tahukan? Nich Yan udh update. Mksih udh review.

**YEa4h udh Slesai. Aku mau tidur cepet banget...**

**ZzzZZzzZ**  
**Review please**

**l l  
**

**\/**


End file.
